À la lumière du soir
by Mitsuaki-chan
Summary: C'est une nuit tiède et animée, deux jours après qu'elle ait appris la vérité sur Shun et leurs pères respectifs. Le dîner n'est pas encore prêt, mais pire encore : le bouquet de son père est fané. Alors Umi se rend au marché pour en acheter des nouvelles, et Shun croise, une nouvelle fois, sa route...


L'air était tiède et la nuit venait de tomber, lourde. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de rester dynamique avec une chaleur pareille, même aussi légère – c'était la plus mesquine. Umi essayait désespérément de ne pas laisser la fatigue s'emparer d'elle, elle avait beaucoup trop de choses à faire. Préparer le dîner, et ses affaires pour l'école, sans compter les gravures qu'il fallait faire pour le journal. Et il fallait retirer de tout ça une bonne dose de rêverie, car depuis quelques temps, Umi se laissait trop facilement emporter par ses songes. Les yeux ouverts, le regard dans le vide, elle basculait dans une autre dimension, s'imaginant un royaume de nuages. Une fois 'réveillée', ces songes s'écroulaient, mais il restait encore en elle l'empreinte brûlante de ces derniers.

En somme, il y avait beaucoup trop de travail pour une journée si courte et si belle. Les lumières s'allumaient de partout – les lampadaires, les lanternes colorées dont les tissus rouges et oranges animaient les rues d'une atmosphère irréelle, les bougies, la lumière chaleureuse des foyers. Du port jusqu'à la colline, tout s'éveillait enfin, et malgré la chaleur étouffante, les gens prenaient encore le temps de profiter de ces quelques instants volés. Au loin, des bateaux rentraient au port et dans les rues, chacun vaquait à ses occupations, dans un bruit rassurant et familier.

Umi passa dans le salon, un vague sourire sur le visage. Sa mère partait le lendemain matin pour une ville voisine, pour des affaires dont elle n'avait pas connaissance, mais selon cette dernière, rien de bien grave. Elle préférait se rapprocher de l'idée que sa mère n'était, cette fois, pas seulement de passage, plutôt que laisser la nostalgie l'envahir une fois de plus. Alors ce soir, le dîner allait être différent. Le dernier dîner « d'au revoir » qu'ils avaient fait en l'honneur de sa mère remontait à longtemps, c'était avant qu'elle ne parte en Amérique et Dieu savait combien de nuits elle avait passé à attendre son retour. Mais un membre de la maison s'était déjà absenté Hokuto avait trouvé son chemin vers l'avenir. C'était un soir particulier, une arrivée contre un départ, et malgré cela, un départ à venir. Umi avait l'horrible crainte que sa mère ne revienne pas, une fois encore, mais elle se réconfortait en se disant que cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'Amérique.

Le salon était vide, mais elle pouvait reconnaître les voix étouffées de l'étage – Sora, sa mère, Yoshio sûrement aussi. Que faisaient-elles ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle s'avança vers la table, les assiettes en main, prête à les disposer avec le même soin que d'habitude. Les plats enfin posés, elle se tourna vers le petit meuble sur lequel il y avait toujours des fleurs et une photo de son père. Mais lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux dessus, son cœur s'affola. Les fleurs ! Elles étaient fanées ! Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Et personne à part elle n'avait donc réalisé ? Certes, c'était une lubie des plus étranges et pitoyables, digne d'une petite fille à caprices. De plus, cela gaspillait l'argent par les fenêtres, en ces temps difficiles. Mais c'était sa seule manière, avec les drapeaux, de rendre hommage à son père, de se dire qu'il était encore là. Et que, d'une certaine façon, il y avait encore quelqu'un pour penser à lui, très fort. Ses joues chauffèrent et elle paniqua. Que faire ? Il était tard, il fallait qu'elle termine le dîner. Sa mère semblait occupée à l'étage et maintenant qu'il manquait une fille, cela allait s'avérer difficile de trouver quelqu'un pour la remplacer.

Tant pis, souffla-t-elle. Son père méritait qu'elle fasse cet effort – alors elle dénoua son tablier et attrapa un panier au passage. Dans la hâte, elle manqua de trébucher en rencontrant sa paire de souliers, posés maladroitement dans l'entrée. Elle les enfila en vitesse et sortit de la maison, criant au passage qu'elle s'en allait faire des courses rapides. Néanmoins, elle douta qu'on l'ait entendue.

« Vite, vite ! Quelle tête en l'air je fais, vraiment ! » souffla Umi en courant hors de la maison.

Elle commença à dévaler la pente, le souffle court, à la fois pressée par le temps restreint et émerveillée par le bal de lumières que lui offrait cette vue plongeante sur la ville. Un méandre délicieux et bondé de voix joyeuses, qui courait de droite à gauche, descendant toujours un peu plus vers le port. Elle s'engagea dans l'avenue principale, évitant tant bien que mal les vélos, les véhicules en tout genre et les chariots en contre-sens. Il lui faudrait vraiment du temps pour pouvoir descendre et remonter… Tant pis pour le dîner, songea-t-elle une seconde fois. Elle aimait tellement cette heure de la journée.

Soudain, quelque chose sembla obstruer sa vue, comme si l'on venait de foncer sur elle sans prévenir. D'abord secouée, elle manqua de basculer en arrière, mais une main ferme vint attraper son avant-bras dans la chute. Et, le dos voûté, le corps prêt à voler dans le vide, se stoppa. Son panier dans l'autre main, elle se redressa, et la main s'enleva délicatement comme si elle ne l'avait jamais touchée. Son cœur s'affola.

C'était lui.

« Oh – Shun ! » fit-elle d'une voix distraite, timide et contente à la fois.

Il lui sourit, de ce sourire parfait qui lui ôtait toute misère. Avait-il un don ? C'était presque magique. Enfin, se dit-elle, accompagnant ses joues d'un voile rose, elle ne devait pas être la seule fille à bénéficier de ce porte-bonheur.

« Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Non, c'est ma faute, rétorqua-t-il, son sourire encore plus grand. Tu as l'air bien pressée, est-ce que tu te rends au marché ? »

Ses joues retrouvèrent une température à peu près normale et elle remarqua alors certains détails qui lui avaient échappé : Shun tenait son vélo d'une main habile, un chien dormait près d'eux, contre une plante à l'ombre, et deux petites filles jouaient sous une lampiole rouge, de l'autre côté de la route. Un coup d'œil à l'horizon – il n'avait jamais été si beau.

« Oui, comment tu s… » commença Umi, avant de se souvenir de leur rencontre, l'autre fois. Ce n'était pas définitivement pas la première fois qu'ils se croisaient dans cette avenue. De plus, cette fois encore, Shun était avec son vélo. Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il baissa la tête tout en maintenant son regard sur son visage timide, et lui intima en souriant :

« Je t'offre un petit tour ? »

Il posa sa deuxième main sur le vélo, cette fois, sur le guidon. Umi rougit légèrement – mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait décliné cette offre. Comme si elle l'avait toujours fait – cela dit ce n'était guère la première fois – elle s'assit sur l'arrière du vélo et Shun passa sa jambe dans la fente à l'avant. Il positionna ses mains sur le guidon et, alors qu'Umi fit glisser la lanière de son panier jusqu'à son coude, elle décida de rester assez distante. Après tout, c'était la deuxième fois seulement qu'ils se voyaient depuis l'autre jour, où ils avaient finalement découvert la vérité sur leurs pères respectifs, et où le Foyer avait été officiellement sauvé. La blessure qui s'était ouverte un peu avant était encore fraîche et il ne fallait pas, selon elle, la titiller de trop. Enfin…

« Ah ! » cria-t-elle alors qu'un caillou vint faire sursauter le vélo dans sa course folle. Dans la hâte, elle s'accrocha maladroitement à la chemise de Shun, au niveau de son flanc droit, et de son autre main, au dessous de la selle – peu pratique pour s'accrocher, c'était certain. Ses joues devinrent écarlate et tandis qu'elle se maudissait, elle bénissait néanmoins le hasard pour que Shun ne puisse pas voir leur couleur.

Alors qu'Umi s'apprêtait à retirer sa main, une voix la stoppa, grave, rassurante. Sortie d'un songe.

« Non, ne l'enlève pas ! »

Une seconde de panique entre les deux. L'une détourna les yeux, noyée par l'émotion, et l'autre baissa les yeux vers la route, gêné.

« Je veux dire – on pourrait encore rouler sur quelque chose. On ne sait jamais. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes par ma faute, Umi. »

Elle sourit. Son nom lui semblait si beau lorsqu'il le prononçait. Comme si la plus triste des phrases prenait tout son sens recouverte de sa voix, et qu'une fois sortie de sa bouche, elle devenait incroyablement belle. C'était sûrement la vérité. Si Shun avait le pouvoir de panser ses plaies, il en allait sûrement de même avec l'atrocité de la réalité. Avec lui, tout n'était que rêve et le temps semblait même se suspendre légèrement, oui, juste assez pour qu'ils sentent leur cœur s'embraser. Umi ne répondit pas, mais elle sourit en silence – et laissa avec un brin de gêne sa main accrochée au tissu qui la séparait de son corps. Elle l'imaginait tiède, par une soirée comme celle-là et l'effort que demandait le vélo. Et légèrement musclé, car Shun avait beau s'occuper de littérature, il ne se tournait pas les pouces. Enfin, Umi rougit de nouveau et pourtant, se laissant aller par ses envies et le bonheur de ce moment, posa son visage contre le dos de son camarade. L'absence de réponse de sa part l'encouragea et elle se détendit, alors que Shun, trouvant habilement son chemin entre les personnes et les véhicules, étira ses lèvres en une expression presque timidement joyeuse. Ce serait mentir pour lui de dire qu'il n'aimait pas l'instant présent.

« Je suis désolé, pour les derniers jours. J'ai été un peu débordé et on m'a énormément sollicité pour le journal. J'ai à peine eu le temps de te donner les feuilles… »

Umi, cependant, ne semblait pas écouter. Il poursuivit, sans trop y faire attention. Tant qu'il sentait sa main contre sa côte et sa joue contre son dos, peu importait.

« Il faut dire que la situation est assez inhabituelle. »

Toujours rien. Il prit une inspiration, silencieusement, mais lorsqu'il expira, un semblant de soupir s'éleva dans l'air. Comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

« Ecoute, Umi… »

Celle-là semblait se crisper à l'entente de ces mots ils avaient une sonorité étrange, presque grave.

« Je suis désolé pour ce malentendu. Tu me pardonnes ? »

Cette fois-ci, Umi décolla son visage de son dos. Il se dit qu'il avait sa réponse, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à la rassurer, la deuxième main de la jeune fille vint se poser à l'opposé de la première, sur la côte gauche. Il fut tellement surpris et soulagé qu'il sentit ses joues s'enflammer à son tour.

« Shun, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Nous aurions fait face de toute manière, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se souvint des paroles de Shun, ce soir-là, en sortant du Foyer. _Nous resterons bons amis. _Cela lui avait écorché le cœur, si vivement qu'elle en avait perdu les mots. Le soir même, elle y avait repensé, et la douleur était tellement brûlante qu'elle avait préféré la remplacer par une autre douleur la perte de son père. Guérir le mal par le mal, n'était-ce pas ça ? Soit, elle avait eu énormément de mal à passer au-delà des limites. Être sa sœur ne l'avait pas enchantée, non, elle l'aimait trop pour ça. Trop pour que ce soit sain. Néanmoins, en revenant de Tokyo, il lui avait laissé entendre qu'il en allait de même – et que fermer les yeux sur ce fait pénible lui était impossible. _Il l'aimait. _C'était ce qu'il avait dit. Une étrange sensation vint naître dans le ventre d'Umi qui, inspirant de bien être, posa le bout de son menton contre l'épaule du garçon.

Celui-là, malgré qu'il ait ordonné le premier de mettre des distances, savait qu'Umi ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Ils n'auraient pas pu – ils n'auraient pas pu faire comme si de rien n'était en restant frère et sœur, bons amis, étrangers, peu importe le masque, car c'était ce que c'était. Un masque. Maintenant que les choses étaient claires et simplifiées, il ne restait plus que l'angoisse adolescente d'une relation maladroite. Et c'était tellement beau.

« Toute l'équipe du Foyer te remercie », fit-il. « Tu nous as vraiment sauvé la mise, de plus, le Président du Conseil semble bien t'aimer. Je savais que tu ne lui résisterais pas ! »

Et il accompagna ses dires légers d'un sourire tout aussi naturel. Bien sûr, Umi ne le voyait pas – mais elle le sentait avec une aisance déconcertante. Shun ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais il venait là de lui faire un compliment si subtile que c'en était adorable. Elle lui répondit :

« Tout ce qui est arrivé, tout ça c'est grave à toi », et un ton aussi sincère ne pouvait qu'être une réponse à son compliment inconscient – « ta détermination et ton audace n'ont décidément aucune limite, pas vrai ? » et elle rit. Elle _rit. _C'était si beau. Shun voulait l'entendre encore, il voulait l'entendre jusqu'au lever du jour. Mais ils dévalaient la pente à une vitesse folle et le marché était bien trop près. La lumière des lampioles se reflétait sur l'océan, revenant en un dessin irréel qui coupait le souffle. Umi, son odeur, ses mots doux et ce spectacle – que pouvait-il bien vouloir de plus ? Bien sûr, derrière ces mots innocents, Umi se rappelait de leur première rencontre. Au-delà de leur rencontre inconsciente, celle des drapeaux et du bateau qui, chaque matin, lui répondait, et de celle, bien plus inconsciente encore, de la lettre publiée dans le journal du lycée, ce qui avait véritablement tout enclenché était ce saut du toit, durant l'heure du déjeuner, où Shun avait bêtement plongé dans le bassin d'eau sale pour lutter contre la démolition du Foyer. Ce fou, cet intrépide timbré était vraiment prêt à tout ! Et c'était ce qui l'avait émerveillée depuis le premier jour.

C'était fou. C'était fou et c'était sans espoir – pourtant l'espoir naissait partout où Shun mettait les pieds. Et cette fois, où il avait tendu sa main trempée, et qu'elle lui avait répondu avec la sienne, le tirant hors du bassin sous les regards surpris des autres élèves, ce premier contact, outre leurs nombreuses œillades – du toit, ou du bassin – d'incompréhension et de surprise, de peur, c'était ça qui avait tout créé. Et maintenant, Umi était contre lui comme un frère protègeant sa sœur, et il pouvait enfin se dire avec satisfaction qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à qualifier Umi de « sœur ». Non, ce n'était pas sa sœur. C'était tellement plus – tellement qu'il n'y avait de mot adéquat pour cela. Il avait d'ailleurs tellement de choses à lui dire qu'au final, il ne dit rien.

Ils se comprenaient tous deux. Umi trouvait Shun audacieux et courageux, Shun trouvait Umi douce et forte. Mais au-delà de leur admiration mutuelle, de leur reconnaissance, il y avait cette petite lueur, prête à enflammer toute la forêt : l'amour de deux adolescents.

Ces derniers se mirent à rire, tout doucement, leur douce mélodie s'élevant dans l'air lourd. Et ce soir-là, quand Umi rentra chez elle, elle ramena deux bouquets : celui qu'elle avait acheté pour son père, et celui que Shun lui avait acheté.


End file.
